


Equalize

by TERATOCHORIS (XerxesTexasToast)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Divine Love, Divine Romance, Divinities, Elder God, Eldritch, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Other, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesTexasToast/pseuds/TERATOCHORIS
Summary: Two absolute beings, polar opposites, come together after a harrowing conflict over control of an eternal world. Beaten back by powerful mortal souls, they are forced to come to terms with their mistakes. They remember what they used to be and the endless potential they had together, and they decide that maybe finding that again is better than destroying everything there is.





	Equalize

**Author's Note:**

> Never in an eternity would I have believed that I would write smut or sex, lemons or limes of any kind, and yet here we are. This kind of content is going to be a rarity coming from me either way, so don't expect my works pages to be flooded with sexytimes now that I've actually dipped my toes in the pool.
> 
> Enjoy the show!

Just a few steps out of reach of the world, light and dark rested from their long battle. They watched the world silently as it recovered from the wounds they had so brutally and naively inflicted. A world that mirrored the innumerable universes of lower planes, those very planes born of their essence.

Light spoke. “We had no right.”

Dark responded in kind. “It could never belong to just one of us.”

“These souls are more powerful than we ever could have imagined.” Light unfurled his wings from his core, revealing his identity as Galeem. “Perhaps it is fair to entrust the balance of the Nexus to them.”

Likewise, Dark unwound his great coils, unveiling the eye beneath. Though the eye of Dharkon showed no expression a lesser being would understand, Galeem could feel wistfulness radiating from his counterpart. “I hope our sons will forgive us.”

Silence passed between them. Their minds wandered the great expanse of their memory, recalling the innumerable shapes that reality takes and how their essences interlaced gave birth to eternity. They were one, two sides of the same coin. Meaningless without the other. And they had thrown it all away for a petty dispute over conquering a world that had been forged by their own offspring. It was a terrible mistake.

Galeem spoke again. “Worlds are born in light and die in darkness, but it is the space in between where creation blooms.”

“Indeed,” Dharkon murmured. “It was foolish of us to forget.”

Galeem felt a gentle touch of dark crystal on his wing.

“And… it is the union of light and dark that allows creation to flourish.”

Dharkon’s tendril slithered around the wing. It was cool, but not the icy touch of death that Galeem had felt from him during their war. It was comforting, refreshing, even. Visible breaths on a winter day, a hand on polished metal, clouds in the summer sky. For an instant, Galeem was confused at Dharkon’s intent. In the next, he understood, and his very soul quaked when he realized how badly he had missed this feeling.

Galeem offered up his other three wings, which were quickly enveloped with dark tentacles. He curled his feathers around them where he could, desperate to feel as much of them as possible. Dharkon’s eye drew close to Galeem’s core until they touched, and the Lord of Light felt a chill flow over him that he hadn’t felt in aeons. Millennia of blazing divine fury washed away in an instant, and it was only once it was gone that Galeem knew that had he left it unchecked, it would have burned away his spirit and everything in reality, leaving nothing left. Dharkon felt the same, his frigid hatred melting away in Galeem’s warmth as he remembered joy.

They stayed like that for a while, wings and coils entwined, cores held close, savoring the contact they had missed so much. Basking in each other’s essence, they felt whole again. What they lacked was not a single world, but each other.

Galeem wasn’t satisfied. He didn’t want to merely apologize and cuddle for a few hours. He wanted, _needed_ more. He wanted to feel creation at his wingtips again and it wasn’t possible without Dharkon. He wrapped a wing around his dark mirror’s eye and pressed it closer. Dharkon was surrounded by light and color and heat that he had nearly forgotten. Galeem must have seen the hunger in his gaze, because the next thing Dharkon heard was a shimmering whisper that pierced his soul.

“I am yours.”

Dharkon’s limbs slid off Galeem’s wings and enveloped his core. In the inky void, Galeem felt like a star in deep space. He could shine as brightly as he wanted, and the darkness would accept his rays. Though the blackness was near-absolute, his light revealed glimpses of Dharkon’s tendrils, glossy ringlets of shadow wound around cords of violet crystal. Galeem brightened and Dharkon let his crystal sparkle in response, taking in as many of his lover’s sunbeams as he could.

And then the wall of darkness tightened.

Webs of shadow rose around the couple as Dharkon took control. The Embodiment of Chaos conjured more limbs for himself, taking the void they resided in and making it a part of himself. Outside of the tangle of tenebrous limbs, Galeem’s wings shook with excitement before they were entangled in dark chains and wrenched outwards. A hole in the blackness opened up to him, quickly replaced by Dharkon’s staring eye. The darkness shifted, Dharkon’s coils rearranging until Galeem could see gem-tipped claws. He barely stifled a gasp, and Dharkon hesitated for a moment, thinking that his shimmering mate might not be ready. But Galeem had already made up his mind.

“ _Take me_.”

Multiple tentacles plunged into Galeem’s core, their silky surfaces writhing against the solid light of his body. The claws dug deeper until they felt like a part of him, as old and familiar as the light itself. Dharkon thrashed around deep within him before drawing the members out andforcing them back in, deeper this time, again, deeper, and again, until his appendages unraveled and Galeem’s core was exposed again.

Galeem could hardly see either way, so deliriously aroused he was. The undersides of his wings blazed with color, shades he couldn’t display without a dose of gloom to temper his light. The history of the omniverse played itself out on his feathers, each thrust into his core the lifetime of a universe, the births of galaxies, the exploits of legendary heroes, the flourishing of civilizations, the lives of angels and gods, the creatures of the void, meteor showers raining down over planets full of starry-eyed mortals with dreams and lovers of their own. The chains pulled harder, stretching his wings out into flat ribbons of celestial steel. Every point of entry on the surface of his core began to leak liquid light, his own brilliance spilling over and running down Dharkon’s tendrils. Galeem wailed, his voice the sound of innumerable heavenly choirs shouting in unison, and to Dharkon it was the most beautiful music in all the worlds.

Dharkon felt Galeem’s body clench around his tentacles, and he pushed inward, twisting as he went. Galeem pushed back, squeezing and rubbing against his partner with all his might. With every stroke, pressure built up inside each limb until Dharkon could hardly stand it. Spiracles opened between the ridges on his core and he took a gulp of air in an attempt to steady himself. Galeem was insistent, though, and his inner light swirled forcefully around the darkness piercing him as he pushed Dharkon to his limits. The light flowed more strongly from his core, drenching them both. Dharkon panted as he tried to hold on for just a bit longer, restraining his expanding members for a few more moments, but it was no use.

The crystal claw tips burst open, unleashing a cascade of thick, syrupy darkness from his extremities. Galeem swallowed all that he could, but there was simply too much, and shadow oozed from where Dharkon had penetrated him. The chains crumbled as the dark one lost focus in the ecstasy of release and Galeem’s wings returned to his side. Dharkon pulled his light-soaked limbs from Galeem’s body, allowing the light and surplus darkness to spill onto his wings.

For a brief moment, black emptiness swirled on Galeem’s surface as he processed the darkness given to him. It quickly filled with stars and vanished as if it were never there, the only difference being that Galeem shone brighter than ever before. With a gentle pulse of his core, he sent his wings gliding toward his mate.

“My turn.”

Dharkon practically squealed with delight as his tentacles were bound in the warm metal of Galeem’s wings. His vision filled with light as Galeem’s core drew close, and the two remaining wings surrounded him in a gentle embrace.

Then came the beams. As flexible as Dharkon’s own, Galeem’s tendrils of light slid along the ridged shell of Dharkon’s eye, branching and working their way into every crevice they could find. Another cluster of rays entered his coils and worked their way through their centers. Dharkon’s eye rolled back in its socket as it closed. He needn’t see the light, only feel it. The heat he felt did not burn, it comforted. Dharkon felt safer now in his angel’s wings than anywhere and anywhen else in reality.

The beams pulsed, warming him from within. They explored every part of him they could find, prodding and stroking until they found the places that made him shudder and sigh. Dharkon released an unearthly groan as the shafts of light snaked their way through his being. Galeem seemed pleased by this reaction, so he alternated between granting waves of stimulation and withholding his caress until Dharkon clawed at his bonds like a starving animal. Galeem’s hug was tender but firm, and his thrashing did nothing to break it. His pleasure would be dictated by Galeem’s whims alone and that made every moment of euphoria that much more precious to him.

A sudden jab made Dharkon yelp out loud, eye snapping open. He glanced around, searching for that wonderful feeling as if he could see it if he tried. Then it happened again, more forceful this time, a prolonged push into his most sensitive regions that made his slit pupil dilate to thrice its usual size. A howl that could have torn away the souls of gods ripped through the sky. The shell of Dharkon’s core and the smooth skin over his tentacles went pitch-black, and the crystal beneath shone white as diamond. The light within made the facets of his body sparkle like the night sky; his eye was the moon, his arms were the stars, and his claws ran with a spectrum of colors, all sourced from the light that Galeem poured into his body. His voice rose to a scream as the rays exploded inside him, pushing him over the edge.

In that moment of bliss, Dharkon began to cry. Galeem released his hold on Dharkon’s tendrils and pulled his light from his partner’s body. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Dharkon’s voice trembled. “I remembered how much I love you.”

Galeem raised a wing to wipe away the shadowy tears, and they fizzled away at his touch. “It’s okay.”

Dharkon raised a few shaky limbs and weakly held Galeem’s wings. “I never want to hurt you again.”

“You won’t.” The Lord of Light leaned in, letting his core rest against his lover’s. “Know that I will love you for all time. This is a promise.”

Wings and coils wove together once more, forming a single globe containing them both. Tongues of energy reached out and intertwined for one final act, pumping darkness into light and light into darkness. Their cores swelled with each other’s gifts. They were peers at long last, equals in all things as they were meant to be. In that moment, all creation rejoiced at the reunion of its makers.

“I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you, too, my sweet shadow.”

There was a flash, infinitely bright and infinitely dark, as they reached the end together.

Letting go, their limbs drifted back to their usual places, settling around cores that refused to move apart. Claws and feathers brushed against each other as a reminder that the other was still there. Liquid light and darkness flowed together, the culmination of their passion, and the cosmos was in balance once again. A single drop of their mingled essence fell to the planes far below, and for the first time in trillions of years new multiverses were born.


End file.
